Tell The Truth
by iceblueyes
Summary: Yukina wanted to know the truth...if Hiei is her brother...


Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter. And this story is dedicated to Hiei's gurl coz' she requested me a sequel.  
  
"Mikaela! Mikaela!" Charlene shouted, going to master Jeremiah's house.  
  
"Huh? Charlene!" the blue-green haired lady greeted. Standing up and put on her sleepers to meet her friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I want to invite you to go to the mall! Master Jericho said I have my day off today and tomorrow!" Charlene exclaimed happily. Her friend gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Okay! Master Jeremiah said its okay", Mikaela told her. "But I have to change my clothes. I don't want to go out wearing my kimono!" she added. Charlene nods her head in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Mikaela had changed her clothes they went to the mall. But they didn't know Jenny and Suzie we're there. So the four of them went together to tour the mall. They went to see some shops displaying beautiful clothes, make-ups and many more. Until they went to a café to drink something for a while. "Say Mikaela...you're still looking for your brother right?" Jenny asked, as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Yes Jenny! I'm so worried about him. I wonder where he is now. Is he in this world or in the other side...you know what I mean", Mikaela replied. Everybody knows who Mikaela's brother is. Only Mikaela and Alfred don't know.  
  
"Don't worry dear", Suzie said, lighting a cigarette. "You'll find him someday".  
  
"Thanks guys", was all Mikaela could say as she sipped her coffee. The three girls just sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikaela walked home that 6p.m. Her friend's offered her to walk home but she declined. She wants to be alone for a while. 'A year have passed but I still couldn't find you bro. Where are you?' Mikaela thought looking at the ground while walking. Until she bumped into somebody. Somebody that she really knows. She looked up to apologized. "Vincent! I-I'm sorry I bumped into you!" Mikaela said curtly.  
  
"That's okay!" Vincent replied to his sister. "Deep in thought I guess".  
  
"Yes it's because I was thinking of my brother", she paused and looked at him then looked away. He had told him before when he went to the Spirit World that to stop looking for her brother and don't just count on him. Now she wonders if how he will react if she's thinking about him again.  
  
"So...you're still looking for your brother?" he asked as he took a seat in the bench, crossing his legs. She followed him and sat down beside him. She then noticed that they we're in the park.  
  
"Yes even though I'll die I'll still look for him and I'll never rest! He is only my family left", she said, her voice almost a whisper. They we're never close before. But of course Vincent cares for her a lot. But he'll never tell her...that he is her brother. What is holding him back?  
  
"I see...you're brave". And for that he was proud of her.  
  
"Thanks Vincent", she replied and turned to him and smile. He blushed and looked away. She stood up from the bench and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye! I need to go!" and she strode away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another day as Mikaela walked through the streets and went to the market. She was told to by master Jeremiah to buy things in the market. When she was done she had seen Vincent and Dennis talking as Dennis bought some flowers for her mother. She went near them only to find out the truth. "Why won't you tell Mikaela the truth that you are her long lost brother? Look it's been a year!" Dennis said.  
  
"I know...but-"Vincent didn't finish his sentence as he saw in the corner of his eye that Mikaela was standing there. Now she knows the truth. Dennis also looked where he was looking. And that startled him too. Mikaela was crying and her tears fell on the floor and turn into pearls. "Mikaela!" Vincent was so alarmed.  
  
"Vincent how could you keep it to me!" Mikaela told him. "You lied to me!"' she doesn't want to brake down in front of many people. So she went to master Jeremiah's house immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Mikaela arrived from master Jeremiah's house she went straight to her room. And for the whole day she never went out of her room. Vincent decided to go to master Jeremiah's house and explain everything. "Master Jeremiah can I speak to Mikaela?" Vincent asked.  
  
"She's been crying all the time Vincent. You can hear her sobbed. So she knows?" master Jeremiah asked, obviously. Vincent nods his head. "Well it's about time to tell her", he advice as Vincent went to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincent can hear her sobbed outside of her room. He opened the shoji door and he found many pearls scattered everywhere. Her tears turned into pearls. Mikaela looked at him and turn away. "Why did you keep it from me all along? Why?" Mikaela blurted the words out. And she was so angry at him. He closed the shoji door and sat down beside her. "What's the reason you never told me you were my brother?"  
  
"There's no reason at all. It's just...I don't know Mikaela!" Vincent replied to her. She was still crying.  
  
"I was so dense", she said, too softly. As she tucked her knees and rested her chin on top of it. Vincent wiped her tears that she didn't care. And in that moment she could feel her brother's love.  
  
"No you weren't. It's just that...I do not know the reason why I didn't tell you earlier you we're my sister. It's like I don't deserve myself to be you're brother", he told her honestly. She was so pure and him not. She was so kind and gentle that he doesn't deserve her to be her brother. For all the people why him? She burry her face in his chest. And somehow her tears stop falling.  
  
"So that is why you were there when I was at the pier. You really cared for me", she told him remembering that scene.  
  
"Yup!" he answered her, as he strokes her hair.  
  
"Of course you deserve to be my brother. I mean I noticed you were there to protect me always. Thanks for telling me the truth...brother", Mikaela said, feeling safe in his brother's arms.  
  
"No. I should be the one to thank you Mikaela. Thank you for accepting me", Vincent said, as a smile formed in his lips.  
  
End 


End file.
